


Puni par sa reine

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Les punitions d'Oromis [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Lorsque Eragon rencontre Oromis, on apprend que celui-ci n'a pas parlé à Islanzadí de l'existence du nouveau dragonnier. Et si Islanzadí avait décidé de punir Oromis ?





	Puni par sa reine

Islanzadí fixa froidement Oromis. Le Dragonnier était agenouillé devant elle, la tête baissée, les mains liées devant lui.  
\- « Tu m’as dissimulé des informations, Oromis.  
\- Oui, Islanzadí Dröttning. » Elle s’approcha de lui et souleva son menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- « Tu m’as désobéi.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, Islanzadí Dröttning. » La reine se contenta de l’observer, avant de répondre :  
\- « Tu sais comment on traite les elfes désobéissants, n’est-ce pas ? » Un frisson d’anticipation parcourut Oromis.  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui qui ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix glaciale en agrippant ses cheveux argentés.  
\- Oui Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- Bon garçon, le félicita-t-elle. Alors, dis-moi, Oromis, que fait-on aux elfes désobéissants ? » Celui-ci frissonna de nouveau.  
\- « On… on les punit, Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- Exactement, approuva-t-elle. Viens ici. » Le Dragonnier obéit, rejoignant la reine, qui le fit s’allonger en travers de ses genoux, avant de le dénuder par magie. Les vêtements tombèrent au sol.  
\- « Je vais te donner la fessée, Oromis. Il est temps que tu apprennes à être obéissant.  
\- Oui, Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- Je vais te donner la fessée jusqu’à ce que je sois sûre que tu seras un bon elfe qui obéit à sa reine et ne lui cache rien. » Elle leva la main et l’abattit sur les fesses nues d’Oromis qui glapit. Islanzadí continua à le fesser, frappant du haut des cuisses jusqu’au bas du dos, frappant jusqu’à ce que la peau soit rouge sombre, frappant jusqu’à ce que l’elfe gémisse de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Elle sentait le sexe du Dragonnier durcir contre sa cuisse. Finalement, elle cessa.  
\- « Tu seras un bon garçon, maintenant Oromis ? » L’intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Islanzadí, soupirant, gifla ses fesses une fois encore :  
\- « Alors, Oromis, seras-tu un bon garçon maintenant ?  
\- Ou… oui, Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- Tu seras un bon petit elfe obéissant qui ne cache rien à sa reine ?  
\- Oui, Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- C’est bien, Oromis, susurra-t-elle en caressant doucement son derrière meurtri. Le Dragonnier soupira mais ne bougea pas.  
\- « Bon garçon. » Islanzadí le fit descendre de ses genoux et ordonna :  
\- « Et interdiction d’utiliser la magie pour te soigner ou que quelqu’un le fasse pour toi. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu’on fait aux elfes désobéissants.  
\- Oui, Islanzadí Dröttning.  
\- En revanche tu peux mettre du baume. » Elle l’observa d’un œil critique, esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant l’érection de l’elfe, et lança :  
\- « Tu peux te rhabiller et partir, Oromis. » Le Dragonnier obéit et retourna chez lui. Il fut accueilli par Glaedr qui ricanait. Oromis soupira et alla se blottir dans son lit.


End file.
